I Love You, No?
by AkitoTsubaki
Summary: Can't help but love, you know. A series of 30 fics/drabbles/ficlets for the 30 kisses LJ community. Riff/Cain. ON HIATUS.


_Title:_ Sick  
_Theme: _#18 (Say Ahh...)  
_Rating:_ So K it's not even funny.  
_Warnings:_ Fluff, fluff, and fluff. And questionable medical practices.  
_Beta:_ Black Sheep, though SHE NEEDS TO START GIVING ME MORE CRITICISM DAMMIT. **Poke.  
**_Notice: _To anyone who's reading this because they have me on author alert, Hide and Seek will not be updated for quite some time. Please see my profile for further explanation.

* * *

Cain snuggled up against Riff's broad chest, breathing in the scent of crisp, white cotton as his valet gently stroked his hair. He coughed and whimpered, and Riff made a small, sympathetic noise and held a cup to Cain's lips.

"Sir, please drink. It will help, I promise," he said tenderly, tipping the cup a little. Cain kept his mouth firmly closed and reached for his notebook and a pen, digging his elbow into Riff's side a little harder than was strictly necessary to convey his disapproval of that suggestion. He scribbled something down and pointed venomously at it. Riff set down the cup on the bedside table, peering over Cain's shoulder to read the sloppy text.

_The last time you said that, it was an hour before I could breathe without worrying that my throat was going to combust._

He sighed. "Sir, you know I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that a cayenne pepper solution isn't meant to be swallowed." He was met with a slight upturning of his lord's nose; he had the humility to lower his gaze a little. "I understand. You haven't forgiven me for it, and are less than inclined to trust me with the care of your throat again."

Cain nodded firmly, his eyes narrowing.

Riff turned his master to face him with a gentle touch to his cheek. He let his touch linger just a little longer than was strictly appropriate; Cain leaned ever so slightly into it and let his eyes close, which Riff took as a sign he was willing to listen.

"Sir…Lord Cain, I'm truly sorry for the pepper incident. I shouldn't have implemented it without thoroughly researching the subject first. It was an error in my judgment, and I apologize," he murmured, lightly brushing his thumb over Cain's fever-pink cheek. His beloved lord shifted a little closer, seeming to at least subconsciously enjoy the contact. "But lemon and honey have never yielded anything but positive results towards alleviating a sore throat." Riff reached for the cup again and held it close enough for Cain to drink from, but far enough so he didn't feel pressured.

_  
_Cain stared at the cup, then at Riff, then at the cup again apprehensively. He leaned forward just slightly and smelled the contents; seeming satisfied that there were no hidden spices in the mixture, he reluctantly opened his mouth.  
The tangy-sweet liquid found its way past Cain's lips and onto his tongue, sliding soothingly down his aching throat and into his belly.

Riff squeezed his shoulder affectionately. He had been trying to coax the liquid down Cain's throat for the past hour, but his master was stubborn and held out until he couldn't take the pain anymore. Cain hated showing weakness, but if he was going to be weak in front of anyone, he didn't seem to mind that it was Riff.

"It tastes horrid," Cain croaked once his mouth was free, but winced in pain at the use of his raw voice. Riff raised a knowing eyebrow at his master, and even had the gall to smile a little when Cain begrudgingly reached for more.

"There, isn't that better?" he murmured, gently kissing Cain's right temple. "I told you it would help."

Cain snorted, but he snuggled closer anyway.

* * *

_A/N: _I was in the mood for some fluff. I actually started writing this about a year ago, but I only picked it up and started re-working it when I hopped aboard the 30kisses bandwagon. It was supposed to be this big, long affair, with snapshots of Riff caring for each one of Cain's symptoms, until he himself got sick...but I decided it fit perfectly with theme 18, so I pared it down and edited some stuff, and here you have it. :3 I hope you enjoyed; please leave a review and tell me what you think. I won't bite.


End file.
